


When you're sober

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas market, Clumsy Simon, Drunk Simon, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, awkward Simon, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "Wait! He's not alone? He's joining us with a friend??"Alec simply nodded, clearly not in the mood to waste more words on Simon whose eyes widened in silent terror. He knew what that meant. There was a 90% chance he knew who Magnus' friend was and he was not prepared to face this encounter. This was his third mug of wine punch this evening because he had to endure Clary and Izzy being all lovey-dovey while the murderous aura of one Alec Lightwood tried to suffocate his whole being. He had so resort to alcohol to survive this evening!"I gotta--I should--I have to--" Simon interrupted his nonsense rambling by drinking the rest of the wine punch in one go, slightly burning his tongue and throat in the process but not caring because this stuff was expensive so he wouldn't let it go to waste.





	

"Magnus is at the market as well and he said they will join us at the Ferris wheel," Alec announced after pocketing his phone and his grumpy expression softened noticeably at the mention of his boyfriend. Simon scrunched up his face, fingers wrapped around a mug still halfway filled with steaming hot wine punch.

"Since when does Magnus use the pronoun _they_?" He asked in confusion and didn't even flinch when Alec sent one of those threatening glares in his direction.

"I said _they_ because he didn't go to the market alone, obviously," Alec cleared up with a sigh and as usual the annoyance was radiating off of the guy. Simon really didn't get why they even hung out, just because Alec's sister was the girlfriend of Simon's best friend did not mean the big brother had to tag along. Especially because he liked neither Simon nor Clary. It took Simon a moment to realise what Alec's words meant.

"Wait! He's not alone? He's joining us with a friend??"

Alec simply nodded, clearly not in the mood to waste more words on Simon whose eyes widened in silent terror. He knew what that meant. There was a 90% chance he knew who Magnus' friend was and he was _not_  prepared to face this encounter. This was his third mug of wine punch this evening because he had to endure Clary and Izzy being all lovey-dovey while the murderous aura of one Alec Lightwood tried to suffocate his whole being. He had so resort to alcohol to survive this evening!

"I gotta--I should--I have to--" Simon interrupted his nonsense rambling by drinking the rest of the wine punch in one go, slightly burning his tongue and throat in the process but not caring because this stuff was expensive so he wouldn't let it go to waste.

"I'mma go," he muttered and turned around swiftly, ignoring Clary's alarmed "Simon!" and then he almost fell on his ass when he bumped into something solid. Said something turned out to be a _someone_ and Simon stared wide-eyed at the gorgeous face that belonged to the two strong arms that had prevented him from tumbling to the ground. His very eloquent "Oh" was answered with two expressive eyebrows climbing towards a perfectly styled hairline - how did anyone manage to have perfectly styled hair when it had been snowing for at least twenty minutes?! Simon was sure he looked like an exploded poodle of some sorts, a mess mop of curls framing his face as if the black rimmed glasses didn't already draw enough attention to his boring features.

"Maybe he has a concussion?"

"He didn't even hit his head."

"Well, maybe the atrocious scarf you're wearing send him into shock, then? I _told_ you multiple times to go with the red one but did you listen? _Of course not_!" Magnus made some dramatic, yet elegant gesture that would have ended up looking like flailing if anyone else did it.

Simon blinked slowly and only now did he realise that he was still staring at Raphael's face, basically lying in the other man's arms and he totally zoned out for who knew how long. _Fuck_. This was what Simon had wanted to avoid. Of course, he had to make a fool of himself _yet again_ in front his crush.

"'m okay!!" Simon declared, a little too loudly and a few other people turned around, frowning at him. He felt his cheeks heat up when he finally detached himself from Raphael who was about to reply to Magnus but directed his attention back at Simon with a frown.

"I highly doubt it," he commented and was about to reach out for Simon as if to steady him, but Simon took another step back, his side bumping into the round bar table his now empty mug was still placed on. He didn't even realise the slight pain of the edge digging into his ribs nor did he notice the flicker of something akin to hurt confusion in Raphael's eyes.

"Sorry for...that. Gotta go," Simon announced, looking anywhere but at the familiar faces probably staring at him in bewilderment. This time he didn't run into anything or anyone when he turned around and fled the scene. His mind felt a little hazy from the alcohol and pushing through the crowd of other people on the Christmas market he tried to remember where he intended to go. The Christmas music, increasing snowfall and colourful lights seemed to blur his senses and his heart was hammering anxiously against his ribs after this encounter. Simon felt dizzy and when a tall man bumped into him rather forcefully, he would have lost his footing if it wasn't for two strong arms wrapping around him yet again, keeping him from a painful encounter with the ground.

"How about I accompany you home? It seems irresponsible to leave you on your own device while intoxicated and it would be a shame if you hurt your pretty face in your drunken clumsiness, _cariño_ ," a velvety smooth voice almost whispered into his ear and Simon barely managed to keep his eyes from fluttering close at the sound. He had not known how sinful a voice could be before he met Raphael Santiago and ever since that day he was unable to delete said voice from his memory. It was burned into it like the perfectly sculpted face of the man and his strong body that Simon would love to keep him warm at night.

"Say that again when you're sober and the wish can be granted," Raphael said with a barely suppressed huff of laughter and Simon realised, cheeks burning, that he might have said that last part out loud. He turned around, still wrapped up in the other's strong arms, and stared at the handsome young man in disbelieve.

"Are you serious?? You would--Me??"

Now Raphael's expression turned into something almost offended and even in his drunk haze Simon realised the other was probably offended _on his behalf_. Raphael Santiago _liked_ him! Simon felt his lips curl into a probably insane looking grin and he honest to god _giggled_. He leant closer and intended to kiss Raphael right here, right now, but the other avoided the contact and Simon's lips only brushed his cool cheek.

"Again: when you're sober!" Raphael chided, his voice sounding more fond than actually scolding, and he loosened the embrace to grab Simon's hand instead and pull him along. Simon squeezed the older man's glove-clad hand and spend the whole way to his place with a stupid grin plastered on his face.


End file.
